The Meeting Wiki
"I would rather play Age Of Empires than have a girlfriend"TboneFahy is the first person to speak within The Meeting, saying "JOINED" respectively. AgentKitKat responded with "COOL BEANS, M8" A Gamer Grill "Lol Spidler" Kami is assumedly an ancient figure of The Meeting, although due to lack of evidence of him ever existing, he has been reduced to an old wives tale. "I'm retranscending" Pure is one of the four ancients to have existed since the beginning of time. It is believed his name is Di hydrogen Oxide, although names are not used within the meeting. A Gamer Grill "Hey guys it's pure" Doctor Handshake is a known and well renowned magician of the dark arts and contains many fan accounts on Instagram. A Gamer Grill "Wanna know where I got the name DoctorHandshake from? There was a game a long time ago that I used to play called Paris Ball. It was an indie game made by a guy named Rodrick McKinney. Basically in the game you're a ball and you roll around in Paris. the game was absolute trash but there was a character who would upgrade your ball named Doctor Handshake. He was actually the best character and alot of people really liked him. Still though, the game was pretty garbage except for DoctorHandshake. That's where I got my name from" DankDoge420 is a member often ridiculed for having a "Lame ass profile picture" and a character name from 10 years ago. Many images of his face float around the internet, yet his name remains a mystery. Many question whether his name contains an e or not "I hope nobody is building Stonehenge" rwrap, a nomad from the east, communed with an ancient spirit and gained unlimited power in replacement for the intelligence of a three-year-old. Some mistake him for a giraffe. "I hurt boys" ATLautos, a decepticon from an alien world, was gifted nothing but an Instagram account under his name. In order to feel human emotion, he must ask for people to follow his Instagram account. "Follow @ATLautos" Guhrid, what used to be a lowly goblin, even within his own tribe, obtained a pinwheel hat and a graph showing a quadratic equation.This gave him the intelligence he needed to collect a wide array of various disabled bear images. Is black "Can I watch?" Effects of The Meeting on the Outside World Many would not know of the iconic yet quite underground rapper Lil Stem Cells and his hit song "Chloroplasts and Thotties", but he has captured the literal and figurative hearts of any who would listen. Entities that become one with the Meeting tend to change drastically according to the will of the being itself. There is no going back. Divisions of The Meeting Many speak in hushed tones of the G4M3R GR1L5 2, the highest honor a member of the meeting can achieve. What is known is that the G4M3R GR1L5 2 gives them a strange dominion over an era they refer to as "Summer Break." It should be known that G4M3R GR1L5 2 was widely unsuccesful, there is no reaching true Gamer Grill status since the first. The Boys Club is a small division of Meeting members who commune in secret over the many affairs of The Meeting and the direction it must go in. The Gathering is a gladiatorial contest to choose a champion who may join the ranks of the elusive Meeting faction, known as a festering rot-pool of blood and other bodily fluids. The Gathering no longer exists, to the relief of everyone. Movie Night is designated to the members of the meeting who may or may not actually want to watch a movie. This fact has yet to be proven. Latest Yeets On The Yeet Plane Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse